Precious People
by The Mother Rose
Summary: Same characters but a different option to his early years.


**Author Note: I'm back with yet another story. Writing is soooo much more fulfilling then cleaning house and doing laundry, both of which just get dirty again. **

**Rose: A mother's work truly is never done but I do a good job of pretending it isn't there. (Smirks)**

**Naruto: I can tell. (Points to pile of **_**something**_** in the corner) Is that moving?**

**Rose: Don't want to know. (Ignores Naruto)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine more's the pity. **

**Rose: If it was I'd have a maid. Yeah! Believe it!**

**Precious People**

Chapter One

"_On the day, October tenth three years ago, a great demon came to town. He was taller than the wall is high and his presence filled the town with fear. His roar shook the very foundations of our buildings and they crumbled into dust trapping and killing many. People cried out their fear as his nine great tails whipped around smacking into trees and setting them on fire. Every wave of his tails brought forth fiery winds that suffocated the people and they dropped like flies. Everywhere the demon looked he brought death and destruction but Konoha has never been a normal town. We had brave souls willing to fight and die for us even against the greatest of odds and many shinobi poured forth to meet the demon's challenge. Though they fought bravely they were no match for the mighty Kyuubi as he roared in anger and slashed his tails about. He leapt into action swiping his great paws at the puny humans in his way. The ground burned and smoke filled the air. In places it seemed the very air itself took flame and burned. No one knew why he'd come and no one seemed to know what to do. How does mortal man defeat the immortal? Flesh and bone against pure chakra. One man knew and as his people laying dead and dying around him he stepped forth and led the demon out of town, a small child tucked into the crook of his arm. He led the demon into the woods where the trees caught fire and burned to ash. The ground under Kyuubi's feet burned and the air was thick, heavy from the smoke and heat. But the man didn't flinch. He held the infant in one arm and held his other hand out to the demon. He started chanting in the old tongue. His words brought forth an ethereal being who stood just behind him as he began to draw symbols upon the belly of the babe he held. The demons eyes grew wide and he turned to flee but it was too late. Phantasmal chains had sprouted from the sered ground and now bound him in place as they wrapped around his chakra form tightening their grip as the man continued to draw and chant. Finally with sweat pouring down his face like tears he gave a great shout and the mighty demon fell, his chakra pulled by the ethereal being into the tiny child. The great man watched with dying eyes as the babe began to scream and cry in agony. The sacrifice was done and Konoha was saved. The man fell to his knees in death and the ethereal being evaporated for he is bound by laws older than man. He can only stay in this realm so long as the one who calls him forth is here also and since that one was a corpse on the charred ground it was time for him to go. But both had done their job and slowly the remaining forces and citizens of Konoha emerged from the shattered town. Shock warred with grief and turned to hate when they found the only survivor of the final showdown. But though they never would lose their hate, never forget if not for that tiny baby the Demon Kyuubi would not have been stopped and none of you would be here today."_

The old man got to his feet and left the stunned children sitting where they had gathered around him begging for a story. The old story teller walked to the Shogi Parlor where he sat and watched for an open board. While he waited he watched as one by one the children stood and moved off to go play. All except one. A blond haired boy with big blue eyes had sat hidden under a bush close enough to hear the tale but not so close to threaten the rest. 

"Senji, come play me a game," called a man from the far table. The story teller rose to his feet and shuffled over to the table.

"So what tale did you tell them today?" asked his partner at the table. 

"I had a special listener today so I told them a special tale." Senji smirked.

"Yes? Who was the tale for?"

"The Sacrifice. He's still there hiding from the other children." He moved a piece on the board and waited for the other man to take his turn.

The brown haired man considered his move and then as he moved a piece to counter Senji's he said, "So the Sacrifice is a normal child when it comes to stories huh?"

Senji quickly made another move as he replied, "The Sacrifice is just as normal as any other orphan child his age given what he's gone through."

The two men played in silence for a few minutes. Senji knew that to many people in town Sacrifice was too honorable a name for the child who had survived when their hero did not. But the Sacrifice didn't ask to be born that day. And he hadn't caused the Demon to attack. It wasn't his fault yet he shouldered the blame as if he had caused the events from the safety of his unknown mother's womb.

Finally his opponent spoke again. "I know it isn't Naruto's fault Senji but if you keep talking like that and calling him by that name someday you're gonna get hurt for it. Please be more careful, Old Man."

"The Sacrifice deserves to know someone doesn't hate him Nara. I don't. I understand I am alive today to play this game with you because he was born. I will not shy away and pretend his existence has nothing to do with mine." He moved a piece on the board trapping his opponent. "If that causes me to get hurt then so be it. It is a small price to pay for the years he has given me."

Nara Shikato grimaced as he saw the position he'd been led into. His king was trapped in three more moves and he looked desperately to find a way out. "Well, you are about the only one in town that does honor the child. I feel for the kid but I lost a lot of family in that attack also so I understand where my fellow citizens are coming from."

"Everyone lost someone Nara but that does not make it his fault. He should be honored. Who knows how aware that beast is inside him? If we don't honor the child what reason does he have to resist the urges of the Demon. The demon isn't dead you know."

Shikato's eyes widened at the thought that the demon might actually be able to control the Sacrifice. It was something he'd known in the back of his mind but hadn't wanted to dwell on. He moved a piece into place knowing Senji would capture it and sat back. "So you think it is possible that the demon is influencing him?"

"If you were that great beast, wouldn't you? And the people of this village do nothing to counter it. They throw rocks and broken bottles. They call him names and beat him if he gets too close. His treatment is worse than if he were merely shunned and the council does nothing but cheer. Tell me if you were the Kyuubi trapped inside a small child what would you do?" Senji made his moving ignoring the sacrificial piece Shikato had offered and had his opponents king in check.

Shikato laid his king down on the board and replied, "I guess if I were him then yes I would try to influence the child to finish what I began." He sighed and continued, "Konoha is in a lot of trouble as that boy grows up." He stood and walked out of the parlor.

**Rose: sigh I don't own Naruto yet.**

**Naruto: Never will either**

**Rose: cries**

**Naruto: Good thing too. looks uncomfortably at the covered couch**

**Rose: What do you mean, Gaki?**

**Naruto: Is it safe to sit there? points at the couch**

**Rose: Of course it is. My boys sit there all the time. Just watch out fo. . .**

**Naruto: OUCHHHHH...something bit me**

**Rose: for pointy objects. **

**Naruto: glares at Rose while rubbing his butt**

Chapter Two

Across town, the blond haired blue eyed child curled into a ball under the rickety protection offered by the Orphanage steps. Stray cats curled around him in an effort to share their body heat until the streets quieted enough for them to go hunting. His eyes closed as he drifted into sleep knowing there was no way he'd get a bed inside tonight. The headmistress of the Orphanage where he was supposed to live didn't like him but then nobody did so he just tried to stay out of the way. He'd spend his days in hiding when he couldn't get into the home and working when he was. Because he was small he was often set to cleaning the fireplace and the laundry chutes. If he did good, the cook gave him food but if he missed a spot he got nothing for it. Well nothing but dirty and, since he was always dirty, that was nothing new. His thin shirt and pants were not much protection from the chill of the night air but he was used to being cold so he ignored it as he cuddled with the cats.

The men in black suits watched the streets but he didn't know what for. He just knew that so long as he didn't get in anyone's way they wouldn't bother him. But if he caught the eye of the wrong person those guys in the black suits would hurt him bad. He kept his eye on the one nearest to him because sometimes it helped to see the beating coming and sometimes he never saw the good person he'd offended. The people in black always wore masks and he sometimes would try and figure out what animal their mask was. The masks were always images of animals but in his opinion not very good ones. The real animals wore their faces better but this guy had a pretty good one. It looked like a dog. A small mean dog but still a dog. And he liked dogs. They liked him too sometimes even going so far as to defend him against other children when he was getting cornered for being too close to a playground.

The blue-eyed child knew better than to try and play on any of the toys. Even at night when the children all went home the men in black watched the parks and if they caught him he'd get beat. So he tried hard to stay away from parks. But he'd gone near one today and heard the old man telling a story. He'd crept under a bush and listened to the tale in wonder. It had sounded so strange. He had heard other tales the old man told but they never sounded like this one had. This one seemed special somehow. Different from the normal everyday stories. As he drifted into sleep he let the words of the tale slip through his mind again.

The Anbu in the dog mask had seen the child crawl under the stairs and kept a careful eye on him as the cats had slipped inside. When things were quiet he relaxed. The boy would be safe for the night there now. He turned his eyes to the streets, occasionally sending a glare towards the Home where the child should have been tucked up nice and safe. Because he wasn't, the Anbu would have to spend his night standing in the shadows making sure no one found the child.

Morning brought the sun slowly over the horizon where it lazily swept shafts into the streets and alleys of the sprawling village. Rooftops gleamed with residual dew as Dog Anbu made his careful way across them to fill out his report before heading back to his small quarters for some much needed sleep. He wished there was a way to get the child a permanent guardian they didn't have to worry would hurt or kill him but wishes were futile when it came to this child. No one could ever have been trusted to care for him and have the necessary skills to keep him safe. At least no one in Konoha that was. Hell, the child wasn't even to be allowed to learn to protect himself. Dog snorted in disgust as he thought about his orders. Not only was he supposed to keep anyone from killing the boy but if the boy picked up anything that could be considered a weapon or took an aggressive action it was his job to kill the child. Under no circumstances did the council wish the child to fight for his own life and any act of aggression on the child's part would be considered as proof that the child had been consumed by the demon he housed.

Dog reached the Anbu headquarters and filled out his report. He handed it to the proper person and headed for his quarters. Once at his apartment he removed his mask and gear and went to clean up before fixing himself something to eat. A knock sounded on his door as he finished filling the bread pouch with meat and eggs. So he carried it with him to open the door. At his door were two old men and he quickly let them in. One of them moved his hands quickly through the air as the Anbu shut the door. Dog motioned for them to follow and still eating led them into the sparse quarters. 

"We can speak freely now," said one of the old men.

"How was his night," asked the other.

"Cold," said Dog as he swallowed his food. "He slept under the stairs and I swear that child has a very strong sense of time. The sky was just beginning to get light when he and the cats, who were his blanket, came out and ran off."

"Well, I think it's time to get him out of here before we lose him," said the one who had moved his hands upon entering the apartment.

"So do we have a plan then," asked Dog.

The old men nodded and the second one spoke. "We found Jiraiya. I am going to take the boy to him and tell him the councils decision. Hopefully he'll agree to raise the boy or find someone else who will. The Sacrifice needs better care than he will ever get here."

"Ok. Tell me what you require of me," said Dog.

"Saratobi and I have everything ready to go. I will be at the small gate after moonrise waiting for you all."

"I will bring him to the gate but you will go with them as a bodyguard. You will also need to find him and bring him to me so that I can explain to him what is going on," Saratobi explained.

"Ok. What time do you want me to bring him to you?"

"After the council has left for the day. No sense in risking them figuring out our plans," Saratobi grinned. "Senji, allow yourself to be seen doing what you normally do on any given day but remember to get some rest. You're going to have to travel for most of the night."

"I know and it won't be a problem so long as the Sacrifice is willing to trust us both," Senji said.

"Does anyone else know this plan," asked Dog.

"No. It's too risky. This is his only chance at a normal life. Now we better go so you can get some sleep and prepare for the journey." Saratobi and Senji moved to the front door and after carefully searching their surroundings with their senses left Dog to his rest.

Shadows stretched across the village as Dog left his apartment and went in search of the child once more. He knew most the places the child hid from the villagers and an hour later he had found him tucked into a small drainage pipe, crying.

"Come on out, Naruto. I won't hurt you," he said in a whisper.

The child started shaking but his cries quieted. He peered at the man with watery blue eyes full of fear and pain. Blood dripped from his nose and the corner of his mouth. One eye was swollen and turning black. Obviously the child had run into trouble again.

"Ah, Naruto," sighed Dog. "what happened this time? Come on. I'll take you to Jijii. Ok?"

Naruto whimpered but didn't move from his hiding spot. His clothing was torn and streaks of blood had dried into brown splotches. If ever the child needed to hide in a blazing yellow and brown field, his clothes would now allow him to do so but truth was no such place existed.

"Come on Naruto. You know I won't hurt you. I never have before," Dog pleaded.

Naruto lifted his face and his nostrils quivered as he sniffed the air in front of him. Dog had seen him do this before and knew the child was using his senses to look for danger. He knew to hold still and wait. In a few moments he saw Naruto begin to relax and then after a few more minutes Naruto came out of the pipe. Dog picked him up and carried him to the Hokage tower where the Old man was waiting.

Naruto was carried into the Hokage's office under the scornful glares of Anbu, ninja and citizens. No one in the Tower liked the child but all knew better than to voice their opinion too loudly. Only when the council members were present would they be allowed to get away with saying anything. Dog did his best to shield Naruto from their glares but he knew the child saw them anyway. It was with relief that they shut the big doors to the office behind them.

Saratobi cast a jutsu and encased the room with a silence shield as Dog set Naruto on his feet. Once the shield was cast Saratobi opened his arms and Naruto ran, as fast as his small legs would let him, into them. Saratobi held the child tight and murmured to him while Naruto snuggled in close. Neither cared that Saratobi's white robe of office was getting filthy with grime and blood from Naruto's outfit. Dog went and got a warm wet cloth from the small washstand in the corner and brought it to Saratobi, both of them knowing he was the only one who'd be allowed by Naruto to clean him up.

"Listen Naruto," Saratobi said once he had washed away the blood from Naruto's face. "How would you like to have a home? A real home? With people who care about you? Would you like that?"

Naruto looked at him with big blue eyes. He didn't say a word but the look in his eyes said it all. He had given up on that. Saratobi sighed. A three year old and he'd already given up on a normal life, he thought. He hugged the small body close again and let his actions speak for him.

"In a little while Dog will take you to meet someone who will get you away from here. Together Dog and this man will take you to meet someone who will love you Naruto. Love you for the wonderful little boy you are. This person will give you a home; A real home and you'll never have to be afraid again." Though Saratobi had spoken slowly and carefully he felt Naruto tense up and begin to shake. He held him as tight as he could and whispered nonsense words to calm the child until his shaking settled down again.

"You trust me right Naruto? You know I'd never hurt you. Don't you?" Dog asked.

Naruto turned his eyes in Dog's direction but he still didn't speak. Speaking got him hit so he tended not to do so. Making noise of any kind was something he tried to avoid as noise brought attention to him and someone always seemed to get mad when he was noticed. So he just gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

"Then trust us tonight and by morning you'll be safe," Dog said.

"Dog, leave him here with me and go get some dinner for us please. I bet he's hungry."

Dog nodded and vanished in a poof of dust to go find food a small child and an old man would find tasty. He finally settled on Ramen and was back in the office within ten minutes. Though Saratobi tried hard he could barely get Naruto to eat any of it. He and Dog ate most of the ramen but let Naruto drink the broth. The child was so tired he fell asleep in Saratobi's lap as soon as the broth was gone. 

Dog cleaned up their scraps and then they got things ready for the trip. Saratobi showed Dog where he'd stashed a change of clothes for Naruto and together they got the sleeping child changed. Saratobi had bought Naruto a new sweatsuit of navy blue and a yellow t-shirt. Though Naruto was three years old Saratobi had bought clothes meant for a child half his age, knowing Naruto was small for his age. When the moon was about to rise Saratobi opened the door to a hidden passage and led the way to the small gate where they knew Senji was waiting for them. He gave Naruto one final hug and whispered to the sleeping child, "Be good Naruto and hopefully I'll see you again someday." To Senji and Dog he said, "Be careful and keep him safe. Remember to trust no one until you put him into Jiraiya's arms. Remind that old man he made a promise to his student." He then handed Naruto over to Senji who wrapped the child in a dark blanket and the small party left Konoha.

**Rose: Still no ownership of Naruto in my name**

**Naruto: falls to his knees Thank you Kami**

**Rose: . . . . . . **

**Naruto: You have no idea what she would do to me if she owned me, Kami.**

**Rose: At least you would have gotten decent food and a decent bed when you needed it.**

**Naruto: Looks around the house especially the kitchen You sure about that?**

**Rose: Positive.****I didn't become to engrossed to clean house until about four years ago and by that time you could fend for yourself.**

**Naruto: still eyeing the clutter in the kitchen If you say so...**

**Rose: I do indeed.**

Chapter Three

Morning saw the small group several miles away from Konoha and settling into a cave for the day. Dog made sure the location was secure before falling tiredly into his sleeping bag. Naruto was awake and, not trusting Senji, he crawled over to Dog's sleeping bag and settled in behind him, staying as far away from Senji as he could get. He had no idea where they were at and fear kept him near the only person he knew.

Dog was sleeping soundly so Senji fixed a small breakfast for the two of them but when he tried to get Naruto to eat the child scooted back away and whimpered in fear. Finally he set the bread with dried meat on a rock for him and moved back to keep watch at the cave entrance. The next several hours passed in silence as Senji tried to stay awake while Dog slept. He told his stories in a quiet voice to stay alert and watched as Naruto became entranced. The child hung on every word but never moved from his spot behind Dog's sleeping form. Finally he laid down curled close to Dog and closed his eyes. Senji waited until he was sure the child was sleeping before waking Dog for his shift. They would move out once the moon was full and Senji did need some sleep also.

Dog woke and saw the bread and meat on the rock. Without thinking he picked it up and began to eat. 

"I tried to get him to eat but he wouldn't take it from me," Senji told him.

"He doesn't take food from people he doesn't know. Too many times it's been poisoned and he has learned not to trust." Dog shrugged.

Senji's eyes opened wide, "Then what are we doing? He won't know the person we're taking him to so he won't eat what he gives him either. He'll starve to death."

"There's a trick to it that Saratobi told me about. All you have to do is let him see you eat a bite of what you want him to eat. Once he sees that you don't get sick from it then he'll eat if he's hungry."

Senji nodded and sighed. "This poor child. I wonder sometimes if he did the right thing. Maybe it would have been better to let the Kyuubi be free then to have done this to him."

"Never think that. Naruto is a good strong boy and if we had let Kyuubi destroy Konoha the Demon would have simply gone on to destroy some other place that didn't have a strong protector like we did. Yondaime did the right thing by Konoha and now we will do the same by his legacy."

Senji nodded and crawled into his sleeping bag as dog took up watch at the cave entrance. Naruto woke about two hours later and was frightened to find Dog not in his bag. He sat up quickly and whimpered, scooting back until his small form was completely swallowed in the shadows. The small noise that he made was enough to alert Dog and he quickly crossed to the child.

"Shh, Naruto. You're safe. I'm here," he whispered. He felt more than saw the child throw himself into his arms. Tiny arms clasped themselves around his neck as he stood up and made his way back to the entrance of the cave. Naruto buried his head in Dog's chest and swallowed back his fear.

"Are you thirsty, Naruto?" Dog took his water pouch off his belt and took a swallow before holding it out for the boy. Naruto stared at him for a few minutes, intently watching his face. When he was satisfied he lifted the pouch and waited for the water to come out. It didn't. He stared at Dog and then tried again. Still nothing came from the pouch. His face twisted in anger as he threw the pouch to the ground.

"Naruto, you have to squeeze it. Here let me help you. Ok?" Dog picked up the pouch and showed Naruto how to squeeze the pouch to get the water to pour out. Again Naruto watched carefully for any sign that the water wasn't any good before he carefully put the pouch to his mouth for a drink. His small hands couldn't put enough pressure on the bladder to force any water out so Dog helped him. When his thirst was quenched Naruto squirmed to get down and Dog set him on his feet. Naruto wobbled for a couple of minutes before sitting down. He had spent the night riding on Dog's back, since Dog was stronger than Senji was, and the day sitting or sleeping in the cave so now his legs weren't sure they wanted to work properly. He took a few minutes getting back to his feet and Dog watched him carefully in case it proved too much for him. Slowly Naruto made his way to the mouth of the cave and peered out. He kept a careful grip on a protruding rock while he looked around and Dog wondered what the child was doing. Then quick as he could the child darted outside and made his way to a thick clump of bushes. Dog dashed after him but the child was only relieving himself. When he had finished, Dog asked if he was hungry and Naruto frowned up at him.

"Do you want food Naruto? Something to eat?" he asked making the motions for eating.

Naruto shook his head and it nearly broke Dog's heart. The boy had to eat something soon he thought. "Well, maybe in a little bit we'll have a fire and cook some rice for you. Would you like that?" Naruto just pointed behind him. Dog spun around thinking someone might have snuck up on them but saw nothing. "What?" Naruto stepped in front of him and raised his finger to the tree in front of them. On the tree, apples were growing but they were far from ripe as summer had just come to the land but Dog got the message. Naruto wanted an apple. He put out his hand and felt Naruto put his smaller hand in it. Together they went back into the cave and Dog rummaged through his bags until he found a small apple. He handed it to the boy who just stood looking at it. "Well go ahead and eat it." Naruto looked at him and then back to the apple. Dog just waited not understanding why the boy wouldn't eat it. Finally he sighed and went back to his post at the entrance to the cave.

An hour later the shadows were lengthening across the forest and Senji woke up. Naruto was sitting near the entrance with the apple in his hands. He still hadn't taken a single bite of it but Dog could tell he wanted to. Senji brought out his cooking tools and Dog got a small fire going. Naruto stayed near the opening while the two men fixed the food. 

When the rice was almost cooked Naruto brought Senji his apple and handed it to him. Senji took the apple and Naruto pointed at the rice. Not understanding Senji turned to Dog.

"Don't ask me," Dog said. "He pointed to the apples growing on a tree outside this afternoon so I though he wanted one but when I gave it to him he wouldn't eat it. So I have no clue what he wants now."

Naruto just looked between the two men for a minute before going back to the cave opening. Once there he sat down and waited. Senji thought for a few more minutes and then said, "Dog, it's too early for fresh apples. Where did you get this one?"

Even though the cave was dark he saw the relief in the child and finally figured out what the problem was. "Did you by any chance bring it from the village?"

"Yeah. Where else would it have come from?"

"Nowhere and that's why he wouldn't eat it. He doesn't think it's safe but he saw me making the rice so he knows I didn't do anything to it. He wants to trade an unsafe apple for some rice he thinks will be ok to eat."

Dog just sat there with his mouth open. He had forgotten his own words earlier in the day. Of course, he wouldn't have trusted the apple. Growling at himself, he pulled a couple of bowls from his bag and set them near where Senji was putting the finishing touches on the rice. He pulled some out for Naruto and set it aside, where the child could see it, to cool while he sliced the apple into the remainder of the rice. Every few seconds he stirred the rice in the cooling bowl and when he judged it cool enough motioned for the child to come eat it.

Naruto moved closer but he wouldn't touch the bowl until both men started eating also. Only when he saw nothing bad happening to them did he begin to eat himself. He was still trying to finish when the men had the cave cleaned up and were ready to go again. Tears were running down his cheeks as he struggled to eat. He knew they were gonna be mad at him for wasting food but he just couldn't eat it all. Finally Dog knelt down in front of him and picked him up, leaving the bowl of rice, nearly as full as it had been when Senji had dished it up for him, sitting where it was. 

"Just not got much room for food these days huh Naruto? It's ok. No one will hurt you anymore. Shhh now. No more tears," Dog soothed him. Senji had picked up the bowl and thrown the rice out the cave entrance scattering it for the scavengers to eat. He kept his expression smooth and unworried as he wiped out the bowl and stored it into Dog's pack. Then the three went on their way again, traversing the forest by the light of the moon.

In Konoha, Saratobi stood at his bedroom window and wondered if Senji and Dog had figured out why they had needed to run with the child now instead of in a month or two. He hoped they were ok and that Naruto was being good for them but he really wasn't too concerned about that last part. Naruto had always been a good child and right now Naruto just didn't have the energy to be anything but well behaved. He knew he had at least a week before anyone would notice they hadn't seen Naruto around but he wasn't sure how long it would be before Dog's absence would be noted. He hoped it'd be about a week there also especially since he'd given the Anbu commander the message he was sending Dog on a mission but knew there was always a chance the trio would be spotted. If they were he'd catch hell from the council but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. Maybe Senji and Dog would be back before the week was up.

**Author Notes: Ok I used a few words from my favorite English to Japanese translation site again so I thought I'd better tell you what they are.**

**Raisu is rice**

**Ringo is apple**

**Jijii is Grandfather or Old Man**

**Kokumatsu is cereal**

**miruku is milk**

**Disclaimer: Once again Naruto isn't mine**

**Naruto: You can tell by the house she lives in. Has this place ever seen a broom?**

**Rose: be quiet you. grumbles and types Naruto's death scene again**

**Naruto: Hey not again!**

**Rose: then behave yourself.**

**Naruto: Ok sheesh batty Baa-chan**

Chapter four

Morning found the trio near a small town on the border of the Konoha forest. Dog went into the town followed by Senji who was carrying Naruto. Naruto was sleeping under the cover of the dark blanket Senji had wrapped him up in. Dog led them to a clearing and told Senji, "I'm gonna see if he's been here. Maybe he's here now but even if he isn't it's possible he's been here recently enough for someone to give us a lead on him. Stay here with him and I'll return as soon as I can." Senji just nodded and watched as Dog moved off.

Two hours later Naruto was awake and looking at people entering the clearing. His small body tensed up every time someone wandered too close but he only squirmed more into Senji's lap instead of trying to get down. Finally Senji began telling a story and Naruto forgot all the people around as he listened. Senji told a story of two dragons and how they fought over everything. Never being satisfied with what they had and always wanting that which belonged to the other even if what the other had was exactly the same as what they had. The two were mortal enemies and finally the gods in frustration threw up their hands and cursed the two to spend eternity fighting it out in the nighttime sky.

Senji had quite a crowd of children around him by the time he finished the tale and, as they applauded and called out for another, Naruto freaked out. He hadn't heard or felt the children settling around them and now he was terrified. His high pitched squealing cries combined with a desperate attempt to get free alarmed Senji and the other children. Dog heard the cries and came racing back just as Naruto broke free and ran. It was luck that Naruto ran straight into Dog's arms but the child was too frightened to notice and he struggled and cried trying to break free. Dog held on as tight as he could wondering what had frightened him so bad but knowing now was not the time to ask. He made shhing noises and rubbed Naruto's back trying to calm him and wandered away to sit with him under the shade of the trees that bordered the clearing. 

At the edge of the clearing a new trio of people watched as the Anbu known as Dog tried to settle the small child who sounded more like a wounded animal. All three wore identical looks of dismay. They knew who the child was because Dog had brought them to the clearing to meet him. Finally, the squeals quieted to whimpers and the tears ended as the child dropped into an exhausted sleep. Only when he was sure Naruto was asleep did Dog stand up and walk back to where everyone else was waiting. He motioned with his head for Senji to join them and he did. 

"So this is him, huh," asked a man with red face paint and long white hair. He frowned at the child. "Just what is Saratobi thinking? I can't watch over this young of a child doing what I do."

"Then maybe it's time you started doing something other than being a pervert," snapped the blonde headed woman with the green cloak.

"I'm not always a pervert, Tsunade-hime. I do have other things I do but can you honestly say I'm fit to raise a small boy?" the white haired man asked her.

She snorted as Dog said, "It doesn't matter any more. It's either you two take him and raise him right or I have to take him back to Konoha where he'll be dead inside a year."

The final stranger looked up alarmed. "What do you mean? Surely someone will take care of him there."

Dog shook his head as Senji replied, "No one cares for him in Konoha anymore. Even the Orphanage doesn't have room for him. They don't respect The Sacrifice anymore. To them he is The Demon he was sacrificed to contain. Dog is right. If we have to take him back he's dead."

Tsunade just looked at the child. "I don't believe they will kill him. They may not offer him the best of what they have but my people are not child killers and anyone can tell by looking at him that he is only a child."

Dog looked at her and said, "If the council doesn't order his death when we get back to the gates and the villagers don't kill him he'll be dead in just a few months anyway. Perhaps you are the one who really can not see him Tsunade Sannin."

"What do you mean? My eyes work fine," she snapped, peering closer at the child Dog held. Both the others stared at the child closer also. All three of them trying to figure out what Dog had meant. 

Catching on Senji asked, "Would you care to guess how old this child is? You should know the answer to that. Compare that knowledge with what you see. We have traveled for two nights to get here. He has been in Dog's company since before then. Perhaps you'd care for us to tell you about his diet."

"Wouldn't take long. Not much to it," muttered Dog, shifting the child so that he lay across his chest, more evenly distributing the weight of the child's small form.

Shizune, the youngest one of the trio, looked at the full length of the sleeping toddler and her hands flew to cover her mouth as she gasped. Tsunade frowned at her as she tried to see what her assistant had already seen. "What is it? He's small for a three year old but that happens in some families."

Jiraiya was puzzled also. He knew nothing whatsoever about small children. This boy looked just as normal as any other little rugrat he'd ever seen.

Senji pointed to the children who were now playing in the open area behind him. "They are three, maybe four. Do any of them look tired yet?" He pointed to Naruto. "He just woke up when we got here not even three hours ago. Tell me, Tsunade. Should a three year old boy with his heritage be sleeping this deeply already?"

Jiraiya's eyes flew open wide. Something was wrong with Yondaime's child. No way should his child be that tired already.

"Tsunade-hime, we are going back to the hotel and you will run a full medical scan of this child. If Konoha has caused this there will be hell to pay." Jiraiya growled at everyone while never removing his gaze from the slumbering blond headed boy in Dog's arms.

Together they went back to the hotel where the trio had been staying and Tsunade instructed Dog to lay the child on her bed. Her hands glowed green as she ran them through the air over the child. Just as she reached his face she noticed he was peering up at her with the clearest most innocent blue eyes she had ever seen. Even his father's eyes hadn't been that blue and for sure they'd never been that innocent, she thought. She removed his sweatsuit jacket and watched as Naruto tried to hide his shivers.

"I'm going to exam you more throughly Naruto," she said. "Can you remove your shirt please?"

Naruto looked to Dog with a pleading look that wasn't missed by anyone in the room. But when Dog motioned for him to comply he sat up without a sound and slowly drug the shirt over his head. With his head down he held the new t-shirt out to Tsunade acting like he didn't hear everyone gasping and choking on tears they didn't want to shed. His chest and back were covered in angry welts and bruises. Though all of his ribs showed prominently it was also clear that several of them had recently been broken and were still healing.

Schooling her anger as best she could, Tsunade instructed Naruto to lay back down pushing the hand holding his little t-shirt back to his chest. His hiss of indrawn air was the only indication he gave of any pain as he obeyed her. Once again her hands glowed with healing green chakra as she held them over his chest.

Only the burning fire in her eyes gave any indication of how angry she was but Naruto was an expert at reading anger and he was terrified she was going to hurt him. He tried to hold still but his fear and the anger radiating off everyone was making him shake. He didn't know what he'd done except run when the people had gathered around the storyman. Maybe they were angry cause he'd run instead of letting them hurt him? In a very small voice he mumbled, "Me sorry. Sorry. So sorry. Pweassse Me sorry."

Shizune who was closest to his head heard his words and she broke down crying. She reached out to touch him and he flinched. Instinctively he brought up his knees and tried to curl into a ball of protection. Over and over again he whimpered out the only words he really knew. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Dog pushed past Tsunade and grabbed Naruto off the bed while Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune just stood there in total shock. Dog sat down and cradled Naruto in his arms, rocking the child back and forth whispering the words of nonsense to calm the child. Finally Tsunade motioned to the others and they left Dog alone in the room while they conversed in the hallway.

"Alright Senji. Just what has been going on that Konoha now seems to think it is ok to batter children?" asked Jiraiya.

"Not to mention starve them to death," added Tsunade.

"Not everyone likes what is happening to him. That's why Saratobi arranged for Dog and I to take him out of the village. We had to do it in secret though so under no circumstances can he go back there. The council will order his death if he does. Most the villagers feel Naruto is the demon he was to contain and they want to punish him for the deaths of everyone who died during the attack. Most of them don't think they are hurting him when they beat him because they don't think Demons can feel pain. They just think they are getting revenge. As far as the starvation goes well tainted food is just another way to get revenge. Naruto only eats food he knows full well is safe and not very much either cause experience has taught him eating too much will get him beat. He doesn't play like other kids and those words you heard are the only words I've ever known him to say. He isn't a normal three year old by any stretch of the imagination. That's why we need you to find him a home where he'll be loved and cared for like any other child. Konoha doesn't honor it's Sacrifice and so they don't deserve it's protection either but Saratobi is still hoping to advert the cessation of that protection."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who looked at her. For a few minutes the hallway was quiet then they both sighed. Tsunade said, "It's not like I could let him go now. If I did I know he'd be dead in no time at all and I won't have a child's death on my conscious."

"I did make his Father a promise. I'll stay and help care for him. Tell Saratobi we have it under control and will take care of him for Konoha. Under the two of us he will become a fine young man and a great ninja worthy of being his Father's heir and Legacy."

"He can't be a Konoha Nin, Master Jiraiya," said Dog from beside the now open door.

""What the Ell? Why not? sputtered Jiraiya.

"The council has passed a law that prohibits Naruto from ever becoming anything close to a ninja. He can not attend the academy or even own a weapon. If he gets into a fight, any act of aggression on his part is to be answered with his immediate death. If he is seen even touching a weapon it's cause for a minimum term of five years in prison in solitary confinement. They are very serious about wanting to be sure that Naruto never has a chance to be a threat to them or the village in any way shape or form."

For the first time in his life Jiraiya could honestly say he was ashamed to say he came from the leaf village. Tsunade and Shizune both hung their heads. "Alright Dog thank you for telling us. Is there anything else we should know if we are going to take care of him." asked Jiraiya.

"Just either let him watch as you prepare his food or you eat some of whatever it is you plan to have him eat. It doesn't matter if it's a meat roll. You take a bite of it first in front of him. Once he sees you're alright and not getting sick if he wants to eat it then he will. He seems to like ringos and raisu." Tsunade nodded and Shizune filed the information away in her mind. 

"What about his fear? Is there a way to counter that also," asked Tsunade.

"Not as far as I know. I do know that if you are angry he will be afraid of you. It doesn't matter why you are angry either. You have to stay calm at all times with him. People especially large groups scare the hell out of him. He's been beat by too many mobs not to be afraid of them. Please, you have to save him. He's been through so very much already." The Anbu named Dog just stared at Tsunade waiting for her promise.

Naruto wobbled over to the doorway and with a gentle sigh grabbed onto Dog's pant leg. He held himself upright by his grip on the man's pants but it was clear that even the short trip to the door had tired his muscles. His little legs were shaking as he stood gripping the material tightly in his small fists.

Tsunade knelt down and spoke softly, "Naruto, you are going to stay with us for a bit. We need to get you healthy again. Will you stay with us for a little while?"

Naruto was staring at the purple diamond on her forehead. He'd never seen something like it before and it fascinated him. He didn't even really hear her words but when she finished talking he pointed at the mark questioningly.

Jiraiya turned away with Senji. The two of them disappeared as Shizune and Tsunade worked to get Naruto's trust. At the main desk, Jiraiya informed the clerk they would have more people staying in the rooms now and needed a cot taken up that was appropriate for a young child. The clerk assured Jiraiya it would be there when he returned and Jiraiya left the hotel with Senji. Back at the clearing he asked Senji pointed questions about Konoha and then made several key decisions on the behalf of everyone involved. 

"Ok as soon as Naruto will trust us enough to allow us to care for him, you and Dog will head back. The day you leave here we will leave also. I do not trust this council not to send someone to try and force Naruto back there. Nor do I think age will keep you safe any more than rank will keep Dog safe from having to face Ibiki. Saratobi they will browbeat but he's an old hand at this game and won't tell them anything he doesn't want to but you and Dog don't have that luxury. When you return tell Saratobi I'll be in touch and keep him informed. For now we'll obey the council's wish that he not be armed or taught to fight." He chuckled evilly. "But that's mainly only because he's a malnourished three year old."

The two men sat and watched as the people of the small town came and went about their business and only when it neared the time to eat did they go back to the hotel. The women were waiting, with Naruto and Dog, and they went to a sit-down restaurant that advertised as having a child friendly atmosphere. It didn't take more than five steps inside the door to realize they'd made a big mistake. Naruto was being held by Tsunade and he started keening and straining to get away as soon as he heard all the noise in the place. It was a sensory overload the child just could not handle. Considering he had a deathgrip on her ponytail, it wasn't something she could handle well either. She started hissing in discomfort as he pulled on the lock of hair trying to force her to go the way she had come.

They left the restaurant and went back outside, trying to decide what to do now. They needed to eat and knew beyond a doubt they needed to get healthy food for him too. Naruto was squirming to get down so finally Tsunade set him on his feet and took his hand. He started walking and she followed him wondering just where he was going. Maybe he wanted to go back to the hotel, she thought as everyone fell into line behind her. After reaching the end of the street, Naruto stopped to rest beside a pole and Tsunade leaned down to pick him back up. He pushed her hands away, frowning at her. "Me walk," he said in that same quiet voice they'd heard before.

She nodded and asked, "But where are we going?"

He turned his head and pointed down the street. "Food."

Tsunade stood back up and waited for him to finish resting. When he was ready he led them on down another block. They made a turn at the corner and Naruto led them into an alley behind some businesses. He stopped in front of a garbage can and said, "Food," pointing at the can.

Dog leaned down to Naruto who was now sitting on the ground waiting for the big people to eat their fill so he could have what they left behind even though he didn't think there'd be that much left over when they were finished. "Naruto, you do know this isn't real food don't you?"

"Good food," was Naruto's reply.

"Oh Kami," mumbled Shizune. Naruto didn't understand. Why weren't they eating? It wouldn't make them sick. He ate from cans all the time. The cats and dogs told him what was good to eat and they said the fresh stuff was the best. He agreed. He tried one more time to get them to go eat. Looking at the diamond lady he said, "Good Food. Doggies eat."

She turned away so he wouldn't see her cry as Dog pulled Naruto into his arms. Jiraiya wrapped Tsunade in his arms and buried his face in her shoulder. Shizune just ran out of the alley with Senji following her. None of the adults knew what to do. Of course he would think this was good food. The strays of Konoha had treated him better than the people did.

When Dog got his voice under control he said, "Come Naruto. Let this dog show you something even better to eat. I know there's better food than this around here."

"Ringo?" Naruto questioned.

"Maybe," Dog answered. "Why don't we try to find some? Ok?" He carried Naruto out of the alley to find Shizune and Senji waiting for them. A few seconds later Tsunade came out still wrapped in Jiraiya's arms.

"Master Jiraiya does that hotel we're staying at have apples? Or do you know someplace that does?"

"Hmm. . .Not sure but maybe the marketplace will still have an open stall. It's this way." He led them all over to where the townspeople did their bartering. They found a fruit vendor and while Naruto didn't try to get away again he did his best to make himself invisible. There weren't many shoppers this late in the day but there were quite a few vendors who were trying, hoping, desperately to make one more sale before closing up for the night. They waved their goods in the air shoving things into the faces of the group who all did their best to act as a human shield for the small boy in Dog's arms. Finally they found some apples and Dog purchased a bag of them before turning to leave the market place. 

Jiraiya led the way back to the hotel and asked if they provided room service. "Let me get the manager," said the clerk. "It's my first day here so I really don't know." She disappeared behind the counter and came back a few moments later with an older man trailing behind.

"How can I help you?" he smiled.

"I need to know if you can provide room service for my friends and I."

"Normally we only do that if there's a festival or something going on. Perhaps if you'd tell me why it is needed we can work something out."

Tsunade took over, "I'm a medic and I'm trying to save this little boys life. It's mainly for him that we are asking for room service. He doesn't have much energy or appetite and I don't want him burning off the calories we do manage to get into him just going back and forth between the hotel and the restaurant."

The manager's wife had come out and saw Naruto in Dog's arms. She went straight up to him and started cooing about what a sweet child he was as he tried his best to crawl all the way into Dog's skin. Shizune spoke to her in her softest voice, "Please Ma'am you're scaring him. He's been very badly treated and strangers scare him a lot." 

The managers wife backed up and said, "It wasn't any of you who did this to him was it?"

Tsunade shook her head. "After we save him, my friends and I will deal with those who did this though. They will pay." Hate literally dripped from her tongue as she considered just who would be the most guilty.

The manager and his wife had buried their only child and the sight of any child cowering away from them was not a comfort to them. They had dreamt of becoming parents but when their only child was born sick and wan three months too soon they'd settled for being the honorary auntie and uncle to their village. Now they just shared a compassionate glance and nodded to each other. "Of course we'll help with his needs. You just provide me some guidelines and I'll see to it he gets what he needs. Does he need toys? Clothes? Books? Just name it."

Tsunade smiled and said, "Thank you. For tonight we just need a child friendly dinner. We know he likes raisu and ringos. We have the ringos but no raisu."

"Then I'll bring some plain white rice straight up as soon as it's ready. Now for those of you who can leave the child there is a take-out restaurant down the street that serves ramen, yakisoba and steamed vegetables as well as several other types of food. You might want to go see if they'll do deliveries here for you if you like their food."

Dog headed up to the rooms with Naruto and Tsunade while Jiraiya took the rest to find the take-out restaurant. Once in the room Dog set Naruto down on the bed where he promptly curled into a ball and watched drowsily as Tsunade and Dog tried to determine where they were all going to sit to eat. The manager and his helper came up a few minutes later with a low table.

"We thought this might help since there is so many of you now. My helper will bring up some pillows while I set up a better bed for the youngster to sleep in." The manager bowed his way out of the room pushing his assistant out ahead of him.

Tsunade just smiled and set the bag of apples on the table while Dog took a seat on the windowsill. Tsunade sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her hand over Naruto's head. He had his eyes closed but she knew he wasn't sleeping yet. He pointed a finger at the bag of ringos but didn't ask for one.

"Yes that's your ringos and you can have one as soon as everyone else gets here with the rest of the food. Ok?"

He nodded. For a three year old, she thought, he sure has a lot of patience. Trying to be unobtrusive she ran a quick diagnostic on the child one more time. She really wanted to run a check on his bloodwork also but she didn't have a lab here so that wasn't possible. She sat with Naruto and watched as the countergirl brought in the pillows and the guys came back with dinner. Once everything was settled down again she found she had to coax Naruto to the table. He seemed to be willing to wait until everyone else had eaten. Maybe it's what he'd been taught at the orphanage but it wasn't something she was comfortable with.

She finally just picked him up and carried him over to the table where she set him between herself and Dog. Dog fixed his bowl for him and cut up an apple. He then proceeded to show Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade how to go about getting Naruto to eat. When he set the small bowl of rice and saucer of apple slices in front of him they had expected the child to greedily start gobbling the food down but he just stared at it. Finally Dog reached over and took an apple slice off the plate. Naruto watched as Dog took a bite and chewed it carefully. Once the bite was finished neither turned their attention from the other until a small grunt came from Naruto. He picked up the same apple slice and ate a small piece. Dog reached for the chopsticks and took a small bit of the rice from Naruto's bowl. Again Naruto watched as Dog ate the rice. The child never noticed the dismay on the faces of the adults that such a small child would be so cautious of food.

He slowly worked his way through his dinner. Even though he had less food to eat than anyone else it took him over an hour to eat the three slices of apple and two spoonfuls of rice he had been given. He did manage to eat most of it before Shizune took him to the bathroom to get him ready for bed. A combination of stress and too much good food brought most of his dinner back up and had the child crying by the time she brought him back into the room. Dog once again took Naruto from the upset woman and held him until he fell asleep.

"When you go back, Dog, you tell that Old Man that if I ever see another Leaf child in this condition I will personally send him straight to hell," snarled Tsunade.

Dog nodded as Senji said, " You won't but it took us longer than we'd hoped to get him out of town because you don't keep in constant contact. We've known, thanks to Dog, for the last six months what his living conditions were like but until we could find one of the two of you there was nothing we could do about it that wouldn't make things worse for him."

"Worse for him? How in the hell could things have gotten any worse?" Tsunade had her hands balled into fists on her hips and she looked like she was about to do battle with Orochimaru instead of a bent old story teller.

"Believe me, it could have gotten worse. At least there were some nights when he could get into the Orphanage. Some of the workers there did seem to care and would slip him bits of food. The cook, for one, would try to get him inside if the weather turned nasty by making excuses of work that needed doing. I know for a fact that she said the fireplace was acting up three days in a row once just to keep him inside because a bad snowstorm was raging through the village. If we'd tried to interfere she wouldn't have been able to even do that for him," explained Dog.

"Not to mention the council. They might have seen any interference as an excuse to imprison the child. Tsunade, can you see him surviving for long in the Konoha prisons? If the council had been able to have their way from the beginning that would have been his life. I know for a fact that Danzo would have loved to have put him in there," added Senji. "My own daughter was all for locking the child up in prison. All the words in the world will not convince her he is just a child."

"Look, all this is doing us no good now. We all know what we need to do and that's get that child healthy again. So in the morning we will split up and get started on it. Now that Shizune, Tsunade and I have some guidelines to work by I think the three of us can handle things while you and Senji go back to Konoha. Let's get some sleep." Jiraiya led Dog and Senji off to his room while Tsunade and Shizune got ready for bed themselves. Naruto's bed was in between the two so that either or both of them could keep a watch over him as he slept. His rice and apples were still in the room and Tsunade woke him every couple of hours to try and get him to eat a couple of bites. Even if it was only a single bite of something if he could keep it in his stomach it was a start.

Morning came and the manager's wife showed up with a steaming bowl of breakfast kokumatsu with a small pitcher of miruku. Naruto watched as she set them on the table with wide eyes. His eyes were glued to the miruku with something that could only be described as longing. She was followed by the counter girl who brought in a bowl of raisins and sliced bread. The manager's wife said, "I brought up enough rice for all of you but if you'd prefer you can use the rice he doesn't eat to make rice balls for lunch. That's what the raisins are for and the meat paste. I didn't think the little one would be able to handle the paste yet. He looks more than a little bit underfed to me."

"He is but though his appetite is very small I think it won't take long to turn it around and soon we will have a normal active three year old on our hands," said Tsunade.

"So he's three huh," said the counter girl. "Doesn't look more than a year and a half to me." 

"Well, his family stock has always been small for their age and his living conditions have obviously not been ideal but now that we have him we can change that. Could you maybe show my assistant where we can get clothes for him today?" asked Tsunade.

The manager was about to reply when Dog came in and said, "No time for that Tsunade. The council has sent trackers out to find him. You Jiraiya and Shizune will have to flee with him today. Senji and I will delay the trackers and hopefully lead them elsewhere to give you time to get away but you must be on your way within the hour."

The manager's wife sent her assistant out to get Naruto a change of clothes and fell to making the rice balls and packing as much of the food as she could away for them to travel on while Tsunade began packing her and Shizune's belongings. Dog fell to feeding Naruto who was still looking at the miruku. Shizune had gone with the assistant to get the clothes for Naruto while Jiraiya was laying a false trail for the trackers.

"How did you find out about the trackers Dog?" asked Tsunade.

"A friend of mine showed up around daybreak. I don't know very much but I will find out more and let you know as soon as I do." He took a small sip of the miruku while Naruto watched for side effects just as they had done with the food. The manager's wife had watched the whole process and it was completely unfathomable to her why the child would be so untrusting. She had never seen a child afraid to eat before and it made her angrier than she'd ever been in her life. She had seen children suffering from malnutrition but this was beyond that.

Shizune and the assistant came back with several changes of clothes for Naruto in bright cheery colors. When the assistant saw Dog testing Naruto's food she misunderstood and yelled, "Hey! That's not for you. You quit eating his food." She charged across the room and Shizune grabbed her arm as Tsunade stepped in her path. Naruto squawked and dove away to a corner of the room where he put his head between his knees and wrapped his arms around his small body.

"Out," growled Tsunade. The manager's wife came up to the girl and guided her out of the room apologizing for the girl the whole way. From inside the room they heard the good woman berating the girl for her actions and explaining that the child wasn't eating anything until the man ate it first.

Within minutes everything was ready and Jiraiya came back to pick up his small group. Dog and Senji said good-bye to Naruto and watched him leave town in Tsunade's arms. Jiraiya had their packs while Shizune carried TonTon, Tsunade's small pig. As soon as the group was out of sight Dog and Senji sent a message to Saratobi. Then he and Senji took off in different directions. No one was heading back to Konoha yet. Dog would travel in one direction while Senji went another. Each would try to leave scent suggesting that Naruto was with them to confuse the trackers and both hoped it would delay them enough for Jiraiya to get the boy to safety.

**Rose: Of course Naruto isn't mine. Maybe some day I'll get rich...gets a dreamy look**

**Naruto: First thing you do when you finally make some money is get a brigade of maids. I swear that refrigerator is a science experiment gone haywire.**

**Rose: No one told you there was anything edible in it, Mr. Bottomless Pit**

**Naruto: I've been here two days already and you have no Ramen anywhere. What kind of mother are you?**

**Ramen: The kind that believes in feeding kids healthy smirks**

**Naruto: Ramen is healthy Look at me I'm healthy as a fox. smirks back**

**Rose: Yeah but that's more due to Kyuubi than you.**

**Kyuubi: Thanks Rose. I do try.**

**Naruto: Shush Furball**

Chapter Five

Months had gone by since the Sannins had taken on the care of Naruto. Dog and Senji had returned to Konoha where both had gone through interrogation with Ibiki but since neither knew where the Sannins had taken the child the council was stumped. Danzo was raging. He'd been just a few weeks shy of gaining control of the best weapon Konoha would ever have and it had slipped through his fingers. He'd only needed to weaken the boy just a little bit more and he'd have been able to have complete control over the demon inside the child. Just a few more acts of cruelty by the stupid sheep and the boy would have broke inside. Then Danzo figured the Demon would take control and, once he'd done some damage to the sheep, Danzo figured the council would put him into the prison system. From there, it would have been easy to move him out to black ops headquarters without anyone noticing. After all, the Demon would need the boy's body alive and healthy to survive and Danzo could make that happen. He didn't know how lucky he was that Saratobi had spirited the child away first.

Kyuubi had seen what was happening to his vessel. He knew the child was in serious danger of dying but he didn't understand why. He had been channeling his chakra into the child's bloodstream to try and give the child enough energy to eat at least a little something every day but chakra wasn't vitamins and minerals and it didn't take much to tire the boy out. Every morsel the boy did manage to swallow Kyuubi did his best to extract as much from as he could before the child's system rejected it. Those meager amounts of nutrition were all that had kept the child from dying before the Sannins had taken over his care.

Jiraiya had taken Tsunade and Shizune to a small town on the border of Fire country and settled them into a small house there. Tsunade had done the blood work and worked up a dietary and exercise plan for Naruto and all three set to work getting the child into shape. It was slow work but by the time six months had passed no one from Konoha would have recognized Naruto from the scrawny, dirty child he had been. Now he was bright eyed and smiling. His hair shone and his body was filling out. He was still too small for his age but he was growing and that's what counted. He was still wary of strangers and untrusting of food he didn't see prepared himself but the adults figured he'd get over that in time. At least now he did seem to have some energy for playing.

He did have one habit that drove Shizune absolutely nuts though. He would always manage to hide food in his belongings. Every time she went to clean his room she found bits of leftovers stashed in his clothes drawers or under his bed or in his closet. At first she'd just mentioned it to Tsunade and cleaned it out replacing food that would spoil with things that wouldn't but Naruto would toss out the food she'd replaced with things he knew to be safe and after six months of this she was tired of it. He was worse than a squirrel about it. At least the squirrels had to pack away their nuts if they were to survive the winter but he didn't. He had people who would make sure he had fresh food to eat. She complained to Tsunade. Tsunade had just looked at her, calmly explaining to her that six months was not long enough to have undone all the damage done in that village. It was a survival instinct and that for as much as Naruto knew this situation could end at any moment and those little bits of food would be all he had to survive on. Shizune grumbled but she knew Tsunade was right. Although Naruto didn't need to hide food anymore he didn't know that. He had no reason to believe he was safe; no reason to trust them.

**Rose: I still have a messy house ****so I still don't own Narutoverse. **

**Naruto: Hey is this a window? Where's the Windex?**

**Rose: You know, you're just as much a brat here as you are in your own universe. Go home please.**

**Naruto: pretends to consider it Nah. I like giving you a bad time. Keeps you on your toes.**

**Rose: grumbles Sadistic cartoon I have my own boys for that. **

**Naruto: Yeah but I do it better and I'm cuter too**

**Rose: says you**

**Naruto: Of course says me. Who else is gonna say it?**

**Rose: Exactly**

**Naruto: (thinks about what Rose just said) Heeeyyyyyy!**

**Rose: By the way folks Chiisaihi translates as near as I can figure to Small Flame.**

Chapter Six

On Naruto's fourth birthday, Dog showed up at the house. He brought Senji with him and they had a small reunion. Naruto recognized Dog right away and had climbed all over the man as soon as he'd gotten there.

"He's certainly doing a lot better than the last time I saw him," laughed Dog."A lot more playful now."

Tsunade chuckled. "We almost lost him a couple of times and he still has bad days but for the most part he is recovering nicely."

"Jijii," asked Naruto, tugging on Dog's vest for attention.

"Jijii is doing fine. In fact, would you like to see him?" 

Naruto turned his attention to the door. "Jijii," he asked.

Dog reached into his vest and brought out a summoning scroll. He rolled it out and nicked his thumb on a tooth. Then he smeared the blood from the wound onto a small circle on the scroll and Saratobi appeared in the small living room of the house.

"Jijii," squealed Naruto, clapping his hands.

"Well, hello Naruto. You're looking much better today, my boy. How do you like my friends?" asked the Old Man.

"Jijii good?" asked Naruto, clearly worried about something.

"I'm fine Naruto. Happy birthday."

"Not hurt Jijii? No owies?"

"No. No owies. I'm too big for owies." The old man's eyes twinkled. "Now Dog has brought you a present from me and I want to see if you like it. Ok?"

"Present? For me?" Naruto turned to Dog wonderingly.

"Yes for you. It's your birthday. You have to have presents on your birthday you know," said Dog. He brought out a flat package and handed it to the child on his lap. Naruto just held it and stared at it trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with it.

"Take off the wrapping my boy. The present is inside the paper," explained the old man.

"Oh," said Naruto, turning the present over and looking for a place to remove the wrapping without damaging it. He was still wary of doing things that he thought would get him beat even though none of his care-givers had ever even raised their voice around him since they'd settled here. Once was all it had taken to show them all just how bad an idea temper tantrums really were. Jiraiya had gone researching once and Tsunade had caught him at it. She'd flown into a rage that had Naruto so terrified he wouldn't go anywhere near her for weeks and had given him nightmares to this day.

Finally he found a seam and carefully he opened the present to reveal a toddler picture book on the different kanjis. With it was a writing instrument, a pad of paper and a bottle of ink. Naruto immediately began looking through the book and pointing at different kanji. Saratobi told him what each one was and Naruto repeated after him. After an hour he was yawning and struggling to stay awake. Shizune walked over and picked him up off Dog's lap. 

"No. Want to stay up," he protested.

"Naruto you need to take your nap," Shizune said in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"But Jijii," He started to cry. "Dog."

"I'll be here when you wake up," promised Dog. "And I can be summoned back, my boy," said Saratobi. "You sleep now and you'll see."

Shizune soon had the struggling child out of sight and Tsunade stepped forward to face the hologram. "Old Man," she said.

"Tsunade," he replied, smugly.

"Why did you allow him to get that bad off? It's been an uphill struggle for us. And do you mean to keep us to that stupid proclamation of the council's?" she demanded.

"One, I would have sent him to you sooner if I'd known where you were going to be at any time. As it was I sent Dog and Senji out to find Jiraiya with Naruto because I knew he'd reach Chiisaihi sooner or later. It was really just lucky for us all that you were there at the same time but I knew he'd need to find a good doctor for the child. And two, As far as the council is concerned it isn't something you need to worry about seeing as how you are not now nor were you ever in Konoha since the passing of their decree. So it is only when Naruto comes home that he has to worry about it and since he is so very young he also can claim ignorance of the law. Not much but it's some wiggle room for us." Saratobi tried to look unconcerned but they all knew it was shaky ground at best.

The group spent the rest of the day filling each other in on what had been happening to both groups. Saratobi, Senji and Dog telling Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade about Konoha and the last three telling the others about Naruto's progress. 

When Naruto woke up they changed the topic to more child related things and the afternoon passed swiftly into evening. Naruto still had trouble eating but he was making progress so long as the food wasn't overwhelming or too rich. He ate tiny amounts that a child half his age would have found unsatisfying but he'd learned to eat without having a taste tester first and most of what he ate managed to stay down. Even Kyuubi was feeling less stressed out these days.

Saratobi was reassured to hear his voice more and more often. He'd been almost totally silent when they'd gotten him out of Konoha and he'd been wondering if the child was mute. His afternoon was made when he heard the child laughing. That was something he'd heard from all the other children of Konoha but feared he'd never hear from Naruto. Of course it was Jiraiya who got the boy laughing by teasing Tsunade and Saratobi shared a joyous look with Dog.

Senji was just as pleased as Saratobi by the progress Naruto had made. He was positive now that they'd made the right choice all those months ago to get the child away from Konoha and handed his care over to the two Sannins. With them caring for him the boy would go far he was sure. Senji still thought of Naruto as The Sacrifice but he'd also always seen him as just a normal child.

After dinner, Naruto got to open all his presents from everyone else and he was so engrossed he didn't notice when the hologram flickered out. Saratobi had a council meeting to attend and he didn't want them to know he knew where the boy was so he disengaged the jutsu while Naruto was preoccupied.

Tsunade had gotten him new clothes since he was starting to outgrow the old ones while Shizune got him colors and a book to use them in. Jiraiya had got him a set of blunt kunai, showing everyone he had never had any intention of following the stupid wishes of the council. Dog had gotten him a wooden puzzle board of forest animals while Senji had given him a book of fables. Naruto had thanked everyone for the gifts promising solemnly to take very good care of them. Then it was his bedtime and Shizune, who had taken it upon herself to see to his personal needs, took him off to his room to get ready for sleep. He wasn't happy about it since Dog was there and he'd rather have Dog helping him but other than casting Dog a look he complied with her wishes and started to follow her out of the room.

"Shizune, do you mind if I help him tonight," Dog asked, interpreting the look. At once Naruto's face lit back up and Shizune seeing this smiled and nodded.

Naruto grabbed Dog's hand and led him off to his room where the sounds of childish glee soon floated out to the other adults. "I wonder why he likes Dog so much," puzzled Shizune.

"Probably because Dog saved his life more than once," answered Senji. "Dog had the night watch over the Orphanage and when Naruto didn't come back Dog would go looking for him. Most the Anbu wouldn't. Sometimes Dog found him in trouble, running away from people wanting to hurt him but sometimes he found him already hurt. On those occasions Dog would take him to Saratobi who would bring in his own doctor to heal him. Naruto counts Dog as his savior and a very precious person."

"I think there must be very few people in that category and it would be very nice to be someone he found to be special like that. He's a very nice little boy for all that he does house a demon. Maybe that's what's wrong with the rest of humanity. We don't house demons so that makes us meaner than we need to be," mused Tsunade.

"Maybe but from where I stand at this point in time I can tell you there are only three people in all of Konoha who have that child's love and respect. I am very honored to be on that very short list along with Saratobi and Dog," replied Senji. "And truthfully the only reason I think I am on it is because I helped bring him to the three of you. That and my stories. He just can't resist a good story." He chuckled.

Dog finally came out of Naruto's room and said, "He's asleep. Thank you for letting me stop by today. I didn't want to admit how worried about him I was but it's wonderful to see him acting like a normal four year old."

Tsunade stood and bowed to Dog.

"What was that for," he asked.

"Senji has just told us how we have you to thank for the child being alive for us to save. You have our gratitude and if there is ever anything you need from the Sannins you have only to ask." Jiraiya also gave Dog a bow.

"Whoa," Dog was startled and flabbergasted. "I had a job to do. I just did what anyone would have done."

"No you didn't," said Senji. "The Sacrifice even knows you did more than anyone else for him. Many others were given the same job to do but not one of them went looking for him when he didn't show up at the Home and more than one took part in his beatings. So save that kind of talk for those that don't know better."

"Look all we're saying is thank you Dog. Naruto deserved to have better care than he got but at least you showed him not all humans would hurt him. That gave us the chance to help him and we will. You are welcome to come anytime for however long you would like to. If Konoha should ever become too dangerous you are welcome to join our household here," said Tsunade.

Behind her Jiraiya nodded and Shizune smiled. "It'd be nice for Naruto to have an example of a man that isn't a pervert," she said. 

"Hey," Jiraiya protested while everyone else laughed. "That's Super Duper Pervert to you ma'am." Tsunade balled up her hand and the chase was on. Jiraiya ran and she was right behind him. Shizune just sat and sighed while Dog and Senji laughed.

By morning Dog and Senji were gone and things went back to normal in the small house at the edge of the Fire Country. For the next eight years Naruto lived with the two Sannins and Shizune. Senji and Dog came for visits several times a year until the old story teller finally passed away in his sleep. Dog never did move in with them but his presence at the small house was always welcome and when he'd come for a visit he'd stay for a couple of weeks.

Though Konoha sent out many trackers to find Naruto they were never successful and eventually gave up. With both Dog and Senji in town the council marked the boy as deceased and forgot about him. Though they encourage Saratobi to call in Jiraiya and Tsunade he always said Jiraiya was too busy and he didn't know where Tsunade was. The council could never prove otherwise and they had to let the matter drop but every once in awhile they would wonder just where the Demon had gone and just who was helping it now.

All three of his caretakers taught Naruto the way of the ninja and every once in awhile Dog would bring new schoolbooks from Konoha for him to learn from as well as a detailed lesson plan for him. Since the council didn't know about it they couldn't stop it from happening though they surely would have if they'd known. Even the teacher who drew up the lesson plan didn't know who the plan was for. Dog trusted the man but not enough to give away Naruto's safety.


End file.
